


bad habits

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cock Warming, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, idk what else to tag so pls lmk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: carol danvers x wanda maximoff x natasha romanoff (holy trinity)Summary: addiction ruins lives - but even so, she can’t stop herself from doing it each time the opportunity presents itselfWarnings: semi-public sex, teasing, cockwarming, telepathy, oral, idk what to tag tbh if u think of any lmk
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	bad habits

**Author's Note:**

> quick and lazy blurb featuring some holy trinity and is mostly a big ol flashback for v bc if anyone needs to be showered in content it’s them ❤ uwu 
> 
> if Wanda could control how visible her powers are when she uses them (practice makes perfect bb)

_“Fuck, Wanda, don’t be so rough.”_ Carol hid her face behind her hands, trying to ignore the throbbing and wetness coming from between her legs. All her confidence and bravado flying out the window the moment the younger woman smiled at her from across the room.

She lifted her head just enough to see Wanda snort from behind her cup of tea, enjoying her morning much more openly than Carol could. 

With all her training, it was almost child’s play for Wanda to use her powers without the others noticing, faint red tendrils of energy wrapping around Carol’s legs and teasing the woman to her current state of distress and embarrassment.

Wanda was almost ashamed to admit it, but she’s become addicted to the way Carol blushes for her, how easily she unravels with a quick twirl of her fingers, doing her best to muffle her moans and drown out her orgasms with the sound of whatever’s playing on the television - trying not to expose herself to whoever else could be in the room.

_Their dirty little secret and routine._

Of course, the other Avengers knew of Wanda’s progress with her powers, but not to the extent that Natasha and Carol did - the three of them holding special “training” sessions long after the others were fast asleep in their beds. 

For all they knew, Wanda barely learned how to communicate with others across the room without too much effort, though the reality was far from it.

Under Natasha’s supervision, the younger woman had been honing her powers through the way they learned was the most effective - using them on Carol. In the safety of Natasha’s bedroom, Wanda would use her powers to do whatever was ordered of her, usually restraining or fucking Carol against the large mirrors in the room. 

_“Look at how she’s moaning for you,”_ more often than not, they would be in any degree of undress, Wanda sitting on Natasha’s lap, completely filled by the older woman’s strapon, forced to concentrate on making Carol cum with her powers before she was allowed the same right. Each night another race to make her cum without really touching her while Natasha fucked her any way she desired, some nights soft and slow, and others hard and fast, always verbally teasing both of her girls while she did it. “Tonight might finally be the night where Carol cums before you - if you work hard I’ll give you what you want.”

The thought made Wanda’s throat dry, with all of Natasha’s teasing, it was hard to hold herself back from cumming, always cumming ten times over before she could focus enough on Carol to bring her over the edge once.

It’s because of all that special “training” that Wanda had fallen into this new habit of hers once she had enough control over her powers _\- making Carol cum in public -_ seeing the older woman trying to keep a straight face and muffle any noises had become addicting.

She wouldn’t have even considered it if it wasn’t for Natasha praising them after another late night, carrying Wanda onto the bed next to Carol while she cleaned them both. 

“Both of you were so good tonight - especially you, Wanda, I could barely see your powers around Carol.” Natasha’s voice echoed as she spoke to them in the bathroom, grabbing warm washcloths to clean both of them, coming back to the bed with an amused smile on her face, “seeing all her cum leak everywhere like that while you fucked her...it was like a ghost was pounding into Carol.”

If the two of them hadn’t just been fucked past exhaustion, they probably would’ve laughed along with her, but for the moment, rolling their eyes and sighing as she cleaned them was good enough.

The first time it happened, of course, was at the semi-joking request of Natasha. 

A simple text while she was off on a quick recon mission for the weekend: _“remember last night? time for some practical experience. expecting a video once you get her alone.”_

_Practical experience?_

It took a moment for everything to come together, but when the realization hit, Wanda’s face turned as deep as the jacket she first stole from Natasha’s closet, eyes fixated on Carol, unknowing and lounging with her legs spread apart on the couch like an invitation.

She didn’t waste any more time then, knowing the minutes were already counting down until the rest of the team came back from their farmers market morning, twirling her fingers under the table, hiding her excitement behind another sip of her tea. 

Carol couldn’t stop herself from moaning when she felt the first slither up her legs, graphic images of being fucked in Natasha’s room flashing in her mind at Wanda’s whim, lifting herself up just enough to see Wanda greeting her with a smile. 

“Can’t a girl get a warning, Wanda? _What if someone walked in?_ ” Carol tried to hide her embarrassment and arousal as worry that she would get caught doing dirty by the rest of the team, forgetting that Wanda could read her mind just as easily as she was currently teasing her from her spot on the table. 

Her thoughts _(and physical reaction)_ said otherwise, getting caught and degraded in front of her team _\- her friends -_ was a kink that Carol hid from Natasha and one that Wanda thought wasn’t her place to expose in the first moment she discovered it.

But now? Now it worked quite nicely to her advantage to keep pushing the older woman. 

_“Wouldn’t you like that?”_ Wanda stopped projecting the visions of Carol in Natasha’s room so she could fully take in her reactions, committing each thing to memory so their absent partner could enjoy it as much as she was. “Having our friends come back from the market to _watch how the ever so confident Captain Marvel blushes and moans like a dirty little whore once the suit is off.”_

As she thought, it didn’t take much for Carol’s facade to fall apart, any arguments failing as the got to her mouth, now staying quiet to stop herself from letting any more obscene noises out.

Finishing off the rest of her (now lukewarm) tea in a single swig, Wanda stood up and walked over to the blushing mess she made, craving something warmer to wrap her lips around. The force of the teasing only growing stronger as Wanda got closer to her, both of them anticipating the rest of the short morning they had to themselves.

Wanda’s phone was already recording as she sank to her knees before Carol, using her powers to lift off Carol’s bottoms, picking them up with her hands only to show Natasha how turned on she was, the crotch of the thin fabrics completely soaked.

“With all your complaining, I’d think you were against me teasing you while I had my morning tea, Carol, but your bottoms tell a completely different story.” For the little time she managed to keep her distance from Carol, Wanda thought Natasha would be proud of her handiwork. A swell of pride and excitement in her own chest threatening to put a quick end to her teasing just so she could get her mouth on the dripping sight before her, smiling even wider when all Carol could do was spread her legs farther apart, wrapping them around Wanda’s head. _“Witch got your tongue, Captain?”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this or any of my other works please consider leaving a nice comment or supporting me in my last sem of college! 
> 
> ko-fi is @chuwaeyo || more commission/donation info can be found on my tumblr @subavengers


End file.
